20 Random Facts About Audrey Fletcher Weasley
by Realmer06
Summary: Pieces Universe. Get to know Audrey Fletcher - the girl who married Percy Weasley.


Author's Note: This was originally written for the 20 Random Facts challenge on InsaneJournal. I wrote about a character never actually mentioned in book canon, but a character who has fascinated me all the same ever since the Weasley Family Tree was released. Audrey Weasley is Percy's wife, mother of Molly and Lucy, and, at least in my mind, she is a Muggle. Sometime in November, there will be a legitimate fic using this information, so look out for that!

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Audrey or Percy or anything pertaining to the Harry Potter universe.

* * *

20 Random Facts About Audrey Fletcher Weasley

1. Audrey _believed_ in things for a very long time. When Audrey was a little girl, there wasn't a single person anywhere who could convince her that fairies, Father Christmas, and flying broomsticks weren't real and actually existing somewhere for anyone clever enough to find them. But the Christmas she's ten, she waits up all night for St. Nicholas to arrive. She wants to surprise him. But she's the one in for a surprise when she realizes that the man in the red suit is actually her Dad. She's so mad at the lengths her parents went to to deceive her that she doesn't speak to them for a week.

2. Thanks to the Santa Claus incident, by the time she turns eleven, Audrey has a hard time believing in anything anymore. When she's thirteen, she stops going to church. God is just Santa Claus all over again.

3. Though she will never admit it, there remains some part of her that desperately wants to believe that some kind of magic is still real, and that part never quite goes away.

4. Audrey meets Jake at University. Audrey wants to be a psychiatrist and work with city kids scarred by gang wars and street violence. Jake wants to own his own bar. No one can understand why they're so close, including them, but they're the only ones who don't question it.

5. When she was fourteen, her grandmother died alone in the house of a heart attack because Audrey was late getting home from school. When she was sixteen, her mother died in a car accident on the way to the store to get the milk that Audrey forgot to buy. When she's nineteen, Audrey decides to spend the Christmas holidays at school instead of going home. The day after Christmas, Audrey gets a phone call from her neighbor, telling her that her father's body was found in the house, that the doctors say he died a week before from liver cancer he hadn't told anyone about. When she stands in the cemetery, looking at all three tombstones standing side by side, she wishes desperately that she still believed in God, so she'd have someone to blame besides herself.

6. After her father dies, Audrey uses some of her inheritance to make the down payment on Jake's new pub. In exchange, he lets her share the flat above it and help with business on the weekends. Everyone thinks Audrey and Jake are secretly engaged, or dating, or shagging, at the very least. After a while, Audrey and Jake just stop trying to convince them otherwise.

7. The first time Audrey sees Percy Weasley, he's sitting in a shadowy corner of Jake's, not doing a thing to draw attention to himself; in fact, he's doing everything in his power to deflect attention _away_ from himself. Audrey can't take her eyes off him.

8. The first time Audrey speaks to Percy Weasley, he tells her he's a wizard. She laughs because she's delighted; when she said that whatever he told her about himself didn't have to be true, she didn't expect him to play along.

9. She can't explain why she is so driven to befriend someone who so obviously wants to be left alone. The best answer she can give is that no one deserves to be that sad or look that haunted. The worst answer is that she has an inexplicable but unshakeable feeling that it is one of the most important things she's ever going to do.

10. Near the end of July, Jake asks her if she's falling in love with Percy Weasley. Audrey laughs because who ever heard of such a crazy thing? Crazy as it is, though, she can't quite get the idea to leave her alone.

11. Audrey's never been able to talk to anyone the way she can talk to Percy. At first, she thought it was just her helping him by letting him talk, but at the end of two months, she realizes with a jolt that she's told him things she's never told anyone before. She told him because she knew he wouldn't laugh, and she knew he'd completely understand.

12. When Percy finally tells Audrey about Fred, it's like every wall between them comes tumbling down. Part of it is finally discovering what makes Percy look so haunted. But the other part is that Percy blames himself for his brother's death, and _that_ is a feeling Audrey understands all too well.

13. Audrey's life changes forever the day Percy responds to their old, playful request of 'Tell me something about yourself' with the words 'I'm in love with you,' and not just because that's the moment she finally accepts the fact that she's in love with him.

14. The first time Percy told her he was a wizard, she thought he was joking. The second time, she knows he isn't, because he's no sooner said this than he pulls out a long stick of wood and makes the picnic basket disappear. She scarcely has time to wonder how they're going to get the food back to the car when he brings it back again.

15. The anticipation of the first meeting with the entire Weasley family is a completely nerve-wracking experience – for Percy. Audrey revels in the irony as she kisses him and tells him not to worry – his family is going to love her.

16. The most fulfilling moment of her first meeting with the Weasleys has nothing to do with magic. It's the moment Mrs. Weasley takes her aside and tearfully thanks Audrey for giving her back her son.

17. Percy asks her to marry him in the meadow where they'd first admitted they were in love. The proposal includes a great deal of insisting that he doesn't deserve her, something that Audrey refuses point blank to listen to. She tells him straight out that he obviously has no idea what _he_ has done for _her._ Bewildered, he admits as much, and that's when she kisses him, hoping that her meaning is clear: _Yes, of course I'll marry you, but let's have no more talk of this 'deserving' nonsense._ He seems to get it, because that's the last time he ever mentions it.

18. Due to the need for secrecy surrounding the wizarding world, Jake is the only person Audrey is allowed to tell about Percy's true identity, which is fine, as she doesn't really have anyone else. Jake believes her immediately, and asks only for her promise that, once she's moved out of the flat, she won't disappear altogether. She and Percy still have lunch at Jake's once a week.

19. For the first few months as a wizard's wife, Audrey worries about her ability to contribute to a society in which she is literally powerless. She soon finds out such worries are pointless. The entire Weasley family sends out inquiries on her behalf – and since the war that had taken one of their own, the family and its subsequent offshoots have amassed quite a bit of influence – and within four months of her marriage she has found a niche for both her psychiatric training and her magiclessness. The Ministry of Magic employs her to help Squibs integrate themselves into the magical community. She couldn't be happier.

20. One night, after they've been married for about ten years, Audrey and Percy stand in the doorway of their daughters' bedroom and watch Molly and Lucy sleep. That's when Percy asks what it was he had given her, what she'd meant on the day that he'd proposed. Audrey smiles at the question and remember Santa Claus and remembers God and remembers her life from the ages of 11 to 22, and then she answers. "You made me _believe_ again." And looking at her husband and her daughters and the family she's found and the life she's ended up with, Audrey knows that it's enough.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
